


and it'll be forever mine

by medusacascade22



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Chicago Blackhawks, Established Relationship, M/M, breaking down fanon walls, posession but not the demonic kind, shameless porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 15:03:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medusacascade22/pseuds/medusacascade22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonny isn't the only one who gets possessive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and it'll be forever mine

**Author's Note:**

> title from alex day's "forever yours"

 

 

Nobody wants to put on a suit that cost more than the average American’s monthly pay-check over post-game sweat, even someone as hygiene lax as Kaner. He has limits, okay. Kaner isn’t as neurotic as Jonny, though who always showers again after getting home because apparently he’s just too good for UC’s soap or something.

Tonight Jonny is more tired than usual, made clear by the fact that he doesn’t lecture Kaner about the game they just played for the entire drive home, but for half of it.

When they get back to Jonny’s apartment, he hangs his suit up and gets straight into the shower. Kaner doesn’t know what to do with himself, still all pent from the game. He’s trying to decide between making a pizza and turning on MTV when Jonny emerges from the bathroom with a towel hanging low around his hips.

“Grab me a shirt,” he tells Kaner while rooting around in the dresser for some sweatpants.

“I’d rather that you not wear one, actually, so, no,” Kaner says.

“Kaner, it’s cold as fuck,” Jonny says, clearly irritated.

“I’ll keep you warm, baby,” Kaner says sleazily.

But Jonny is tired and pissy and gives Kaner a look to let him know that Jonny just isn’t having it right now. Kaner gives in, but only enough to be a dick and pull out one of Kaner’s oldest player shirts that’s worn in and stretched out enough to fit Jonny. Kaner expects a fight, but Jonny just puts it in without even reading the back and gets in bed. Kaner’s still pumped up, but follows him anyway.

Jonny is tired enough to let Kaner be the big spoon, so of course all of Kaner’s energy flies straight down to his dick.

“No, I’m asleep,” Jonny grumbles into the pillow when he feels Kaner getting hard against him.

“But Jonny,” Kaner whines, drawing out the syllables.

“Shhhh,” Jonny says.

“Whatever, I don’t need you. I’ll just rub one out on your ass.” Kaner grinds against Jonny to prove that he actually will.

“Fine,” Jonny says flatly.

Kaner waits for a second for the other shoe to drop, but starts thrusting against Jonny’s ass in earnest when it doesn’t. He tugs his boxers down so all that’s between them is Jonny’s sweatpants.

Kaner gets a good rhythm going, his bare dick sliding between Jonny’s ass cheeks. He holds onto Jonny’s hip and grunts into the back of Jonny’s neck.

It doesn’t take very long for Kaner to get close, and when he does, he hikes the back of Jonny’s shirt up. He situates the fabric so the number is rolled up but the “Kane” is still stretched across Jonny’s shoulders. Kaner stares at the letters as he jacks himself off onto Jonny’s lower back.

“Fuck,” Kaner says. “That’s hot. My name, my jizz, on you. Seriously. It’s so hot that I could actually get it up again just looking at this.”

“If you can get it up, fuck me. If not, jack me off.” Jonny’s voice is rough and low, which Kaner knows means he’s on the edge.

“Such a romantic,” Kaner teases, but it’s not like he’s going to say no to that.

“Can you get it up?” Jonny asks.

“Of fucking course I can get it up, asshole.” Kaner rolls his eyes. He grabs a tissue from the nightstand and wipes Jonny’s back, because he knows how pissy Jonny will be in the morning if he has to sleep in jizz-covered sheets.

“Good,” Jonny says as he rolls over. Before Kaner can say anything else, Jonny’s kissing him, teeth and tongue right at the start.

Kaner gets it up again in record time, and it’s not long before he’s reaching for some lube and Jonny’s kicking his sweatpants off.

“Keep the shirt on,” Kaner says when Jonny starts to pull it over his head. Jonny rolls his eyes at that, but he’s smiling a little.

Jonny gets on his hands and knees, letting Kaner open him up with his fingers. Kaner has to remind himself to be slow and gentle, because Jonny doesn’t let him do this very often.

“Fuck, come on, I’m ready,” Jonny says after a surprisingly few minutes.

“I didn’t realize how much my dick could turn you on,” Kaner teases him, but he’s pouring lube into his hand and wrapping it around his dick as he says it.

“Why do you always talk during sex? It really kills the mood,” Jonny says.

Kaner responds by nudging the head of his dick against Jonny’s ass, making Jonny moan and push back against him. Kaner pushes in slowly, bracing a hand on Jonny’s back. He stays still then to let Jonny get used to the feeling.

“Fuck, yeah, keep going,” Jonny pants.

“Whatever you say,” Kaner says, but the sarcasm doesn’t really come across as well as he’d hoped, probably because he’s balls deep in Jonny. Kaner pulls out, only to thrust back in a second later. Jonny holds onto the headboard, knuckles strained and white.

Kaner keeps his eyes trained on his last name across Jonny’s back, so focused on the letters that he hardly notices when Jonny brings a hand down to stroke himself.

“God, fuck, I’m gonna come, fuck,” Jonny chokes out.

“Yeah, do it,” Kaner says, feeling on the edge himself.

“Fuck, Kaner,” Jonny moans as he comes. That’s all Kaner needs to follow. He doesn’t pull out, just comes inside Jonny, eyes still fixed on his name.

Jonny lowers himself down onto the bed, face first into a pillow. Kaner stares at his back for a while longer, and only moves to clean up when he realizes how sore his legs are.

“That was fun,” Kaner says when he curls up in bed next to Jonny.

“More like possessive,” Jonny mumbles.

“Yeah, well, you’re mine,” Kaner says. “Right?”

“Shut up,” Jonny groans, turning away from Kaner and feigning sleep.

“That means yes.” Kaner grins and throws his arm over Jonny’s waist. Jonny doesn’t respond, but he leans back against Kaner, which is better than words.

 

 

~fin

 


End file.
